I saw her standing there
by TrishCullenWinchester
Summary: Para el concurso A Beatle Contest. Edward y Bella. Entren y vean


**A Beatle Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: **I saw her standing there  
**Nombre de la Autora: **trishahudsonblack91  
**Pareja: **Edward & Bella  
**Número de palabras: **2.254  
**Rating/Advertencias:** K/ Ninguna

* * *

**I SAW HER STANDING THERE**

_"Podía ver que antes de que fuese demasiado tarde...terminaría enamorado de ella"_

Faltan quince minutos para que aparezcas. Quince minutos en los que aún recuerdo mis mejores momentos… y en los que escucho una y otra vez esta canción de los Beatles que tanto me recuerda a ti...

_Flashback_

Otro día agotador. El hospital estaba replete de pacientes y apenas pude tomarme un descanso para el almuerzo o picotear algo.

Tanto Alice como Jasper vinieron a traerme algo de sustento alimenticio, pero no pude probar bocado.

- ¿Qué tal con Tanya? – inquirió la duende de mi hermana.

La verdad era que Tanya no era de su agrado. Ella confiaba en que yo, Edward Cullen, fuese capaz a mis veintiséis años de encontrar a la mujer perfecta. Recordé la leve vibración que noté a mitad de la mañana, procedente del bolsillo de mi bata. Metí la mano y saqué el móvil.

Tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje nuevo. Como no. De la señorita Denali. Leí el mensaje

_Edward, se acabó. En estas tres semanas apenas nos hemos visto y me das a entender que tu trabajo va antes que yo. Tanya._

Sonreí. Jasper me miró, algo sorprendido.

- ¿Te dejan y te pones contento?

- En realidad, esperaba que me dejara. – contesté con una leve sonrisa.- Dile a Emmett y a Rosalie que saldré algo más tarde. Pueden recogerme en mi casa y vamos a tomarnos algo.

Alice sonrió.

- ¿Celebramos que buscas a la mujer perfecta? – inquirió con una ceja arqueada.

Asentí. Volvieron a llamarme al busca y volví a la rutina.

Cuatro horas más tarde terminé mi turno. Dejé las cosas en mi despacho y salí hacia mi coche. Cuando llegué a casa casi me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

Estaba todo pata por hombro. La cama sin hacer, los platos sin fregar, la ropa tendida por el suelo. Miré el reloj. Según Emmett, tardarían algo más de una hora en recogerme. Me puse la ropa de estar por casa y allá fui, haciendo las tareas de la casa.

Desde luego quien me viera con esas pintas se reiría de mí un año entero.

Mientras terminaba de meter la ropa en la lavadora me percaté de que tenía dos mensajes en el contestador. Lo pulsé mientras cogía la ropa seca y la echaba en la cesta.

_Eddie, soy yo. Necesito verte. Un beso_

Puaj. Le había dicho millones de veces que odiaba que me llamaran así y más ella. Seguí escuchando. Ese era de mamá.

_Edward cielo, mañana tenemos comida con los Swan. ¿Tendrás tiempo de escaparte un rato? E quiero._

¿Los Swan? No me acordaba de ellos. El último empezó con la voz de Tanya y del tirón lo borré.

Cuando terminé de ordenar todo fui a darme una buena ducha. Tuve tiempo de pensar. Al fin y al cabo, mi hermana tenía razón. Me había empeñado en los últimos años en salir con la primera chica que viera. El problema es que debido al trabajo las relaciones no duraban más de tres semanas y siempre era ella la que cortaba.

Mis recuerdos volvieron a mi infancia, cuando aún no había cumplido los seis. Jugaba con una niña preciosa, con el pelo castaño y ojos de color chocolate que me daban la sensación de que podía leerte el alma. Siempre jugaba con ella y uno de los primeros días de verano, cuando mi familia y yo nos mudábamos a otra ciudad, hicimos una promesa.

Prometimos que a pesar de las vueltas que diera la vida, de las personas con quienes saliésemos y de los cambios que hubieran podido haber, nos casaríamos. Me reí de lo absurdo de aquella promesa mientras me enjuagaba el pelo. En veinte años pensé que todo había sido un sueño.

Cogí mi ropa y me la puse. El móvil sonó. Sin mirar quién llamaba, me lo llevé al oído.

- Edward, en dos minutos estamos en tu puerta.

Cogí mi cartera y me la coloqué en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, las llaves y el móvil decidí dejarlo allí. Más que nada porque no me apetecía malgastar saliva con Tanya.

.

El bar estaba repleto de gente. Emmett me señaló el lugar donde Alice y Jasper estaban sentados. Saludé a ambos y me senté. Alice parecía algo nerviosa. No dejaba de sonreir y de mirar la pantalla del móvil. Cuando éste sonó, se lo llevó a la oreja dando saltitos de alegría. Se apartó a un lugar más apartado del ruido para oir mejor. Miré a su novio.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la duendecilla esta?

- Ha quedado con una antigua amiga, creo. – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Cinco minutos más tarde casi me atraganto con el refresco que me estaba tomando. Mi hermana apareció al lado de la mujer más bella que había visto sobre la faz de la tierra. Era más bien bajita, pero de piernas largas y esbeltas. Llevaba un traje vaquero que se le ceñía al cuerpo. Su melena castaña caía en ondas por su espalda y sus ojos… me dejaron sin respiración. Su cara me sonaba, pero no terminaba de situarla. Alice sonreía.

Me desplacé hacia la derecha en el sofá para cederles un asiento. Ella se sentó. Emmett me dio un codazo.

- Tío, espabila y cierra la boca. Como te vea así se va a preguntar si tienes deficiencia o algo.

Le gruñí, pero hice caso de lo que me dijo. Miré a Alice para que me la presentara.

- Buenos chicos, ella es Bella. Bella, éstos son Jasper, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie.

Ella dio la mano a cada uno, algo vergonzosa. Un color rosado envolvió sus mejillas. Fue la cosa más dulce que vi jamás. Habló poco, pero se reía de las constantes bromas que soltaba mi hermano grandullón.

Mi busca no tardó en sonar.

- Lo siento, urgencia en el hospital.

Alice puso un puchero y Emmett se quejó.

- Tío, siempre te vas en lo mejor.

- Lo siento, Emmett. Es importante.- Me volví hacia la chica- Un placer, Bella. Espero verte pronto.

Cogí un taxi. En momentos como ese odiaba no ir en mi coche. Siempre tardaba más tiempo del necesario en llegar al hospital.

Llegué a casa bien entrada la noche. Caí rendido sobre la cama, sin tiempo a cambiarme de ropa. Esos ojos color chocolate estuvieron velándome en mis sueños. Un zumbido proveniente de la mesa de noche me sobresaltó. Entrecerré los ojos a causa de la luz. Era un mensaje, de Alice.

_Recuerda la comida de hoy. Mamá se disgustará mucho si no vas._

Me revolví el pelo. Era domingo, así que esperaba no tener una urgencia de última hora como el día anterior. Me di un baño relajante y cogí las llaves de mi Volvo.

Para cuando llegué a casa de mis padres, un coche desconocido por mí me llamó la atención. Era de un color azul intenso. Mi color favorito. Sonreí mientras llamaba. Mi padre no tardó en abrir.

- ¡Hombre! El hijo pródigo se ha dignado a ver a sus padres.

- Papá, no exageres. Te vi ayer en el hospital…

Mi padre era el director del hospital. Negó con la cabeza, divertido, mientras me invitaba a pasar. La casa estaba en silencio. Me preguntaba dónde estarían los demás.

- Están en el jardín. Tu madre está alardeando de las nuevas flores que han crecido.

Esa era Esme… Oí el rumor de las voces que volvían. Mi madre iba en cabeza. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

- Me alegro de verte, corazón.

Se alejó un poco para señalarme a los invitados. En realidad, para señalarme a un hombre que me sonaba de algo.

- ¿Recuerdas al jefe de policía Swan, Charlie?

Ahora sí que recordé. Cuando vivíamos en Forks, Charlie era el jefe de policía. Era un hombre muy amable, divorciado y era muy amigo de mis padres. Si no recordaba mal, tenía una hija, algo más pequeña que yo, con la que jugaba de pequeño.

Sí, esa promesa absurda que me venía a la cabeza de vez en cuando. Su protagonista era su hija.

- Y ella es su hija, Isabella.

Me quedé embobado cuando vi entrar a la chica que mi hermana me presentó la noche anterior.

- ¿Bella? – pregunté.

- ¿Os conocéis? – preguntó mi madre.- Mejor dicho, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

- Un poco – dije algo dudoso- Anoche nos presentaron.

La chica estaba mirando sus manos, algo nerviosa. ¡Sabía que su cara me sonaba de algo! Una parte de mi cabeza esperaba que no se recordara de aquella promesa que nos hicimos de pequeños.

El resto de la comida pasó sin que me diera cuenta. No pude apartar mis ojos de Bella. No podía describir con exactitud qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Era como si de pronto todo en mi vida encajase y no tuviera ojos para otra cosa que no fuera ella. Tras decir que esa sería su última noche en la ciudad, cosa que me deprimió, Alice propuso ir a tomarnos algo como despedida.

- Alice, estaré allí sobre las nueve. – le aseguró la castaña antes de irse.

Mi hermana se acercó a mí y me apretó el brazo, mientras me sonreía.

- Recuerda que tienes hasta esta noche… No la pifies, hermanito.

Soltó un suspiro.

Me volví a mi apartamento y me tumbé en la cama, contemplando el techo. Es una locura, pensé. No podía creer que con solo haberla visto una vez, reviviera esos sentimientos tan intensos. Una parte de mí, la racional, no me impedía ver más allá del hecho de que era una estúpida locura de niños de primaria. La otra parte me recordaba que sólo tendría hasta esa noche. Que después la perdería.

Ella volvería a su ciudad, con su padre… y yo continuaría mi vida aquí, en el hospital. Sabía que podría arrepentirme si no hacía algo. Cerré los ojos, intentando rememorar los recuerdos. Sonreí involuntariamente. Sin darme cuenta…me sumí en la inconsciencia, aunque sólo aparecía ella, Bella.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mi sueño. Gruñí mientras veía quién llamaba. Bah, Tanya. ¿Es que no se cansaba? Lo cogí, para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

_- Eddie, ¡al fin! Cariño, siento lo que te dije… tenemos que hablar._

Sabía que ese "tenemos que hablar" sólo significaba una cosa: liarnos y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso era lo que aborrecía de ella. Me sostuve el puente de la nariz. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

- No, Tanya. Eso se acabó. Entiendo tus razones pero ahora oye tú las mías. Eres una egoísta. Sabes que mi vida es curar a la gente en el hospital y no puedes apartarme de eso, JAMÁS podrías. No voy a dejar de lado a mi familia porque me hayas puesto en contra de ella. Entiéndelo de una vez. Esto no funciona y no funcionaría nunca.

- …_Por favor, no me digas eso…_

- Adiós, Tanya. Te agradecería que no volvieras a llamarme más.

Corté la llamada y tiré el teléfono al suelo. Miré el reloj, eran casi las ocho y media. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Cogí las llaves de mi Volvo y conduje en dirección al bar de la noche anterior.

Llegué demasiado pronto, pensé. Pero una melena castaña, sentada en la barra, me llamó la atención. No sabía qué hacer. Empezó a sonar _I saw her standing there, _de los Beatles. Como para no reconocerla, siendo una de mis favoritas. Eso me ayudó a armarme del valor que necesitaba. Me dirigí nervioso hacia ella y me senté a su lado.

- Un Martini, por favor. – le pedí al camarero.

La chica se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

- Hola – le saludé devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Hola – me saludó tímidamente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ella jugaba con el borde de su vaso. Pareció aclararse las ideas y al fin habló.

- No sé si recordarás cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos juntos…

Como para olvidarlo… ella fue mi mejor amiga. La quería muchísimo, pero cuando nos mudamos no la volví a ver. Siempre estaba ocupado. Me arrepentí de que no hubiéramos seguido manteniendo el contacto.

Me miraba expectante, esperando mi respuesta.

- Claro que sí. Solíamos perdernos por el bosque y eso traía de cabeza a nuestros padres.

Reí ante aquel recuerdo y ella rió conmigo. Bebió un trago de su vaso, y hice lo mismo.

- En realidad, no me refería a eso.

Supe a qué se refería.

- Aún me acuerdo de la promesa que hicimos. Si es a eso a lo que te refieres, Bella.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosáceo y me encantó. Desvió su mirada.

- Yo… pensé que no te acordarías.

Le levanté el rostro, para que me mirara.

- Bella, quizás esto sea una locura… pero me gustaría intentarlo. No sé lo que opinarás tú al respecto.

Sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial mientras un amago de sonrisa parecía iluminarse en su rostro.

- A mí también me gustaría intentarlo…

_Fin Flashback_

Han pasado casi dos años desde eso y aquí estoy, a punto de pedirte que seas mi esposa y que compartas el resto de tu vida conmigo. Porque cuando te vi esa noche, sentada en la barra del bar, sentí como si millones de cadenas me ataran a ti… Eres mi mundo, Isabella Swan.

Y ahora pongo _nuestra _canción, mientras me miras con esos ojos que me quitan el sentido…

* * *

_**Bueno, ahí dejo el fic. Es el primero que hago de esta manera. Para mi opinión podía haberlo hecho mejor...pero bueno. Eso se arreglará con la práctica. ¿Reviews, plis?**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Trish**_


End file.
